


Never let your guard down!

by Blackchocomuffin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackchocomuffin/pseuds/Blackchocomuffin
Summary: Reader pulls a prank at Gladio, but his reaction is a bit unexpected...





	Never let your guard down!

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's gender not specified  
> If there're some mistakes, I'm sorry!  
> Enjoy ;D

Taking a long and steamy shower was indeed the answer to relieve all the stress you had build up thanks to the hellish environment at your workplace.

Still with a damp towel on your head, you looked out the bathroom door to ask Gladio if he wanted to help you drying and brushing your hair – he truly enjoys taking care of it and, on the other side, you found his ministrations extremely soothing. But your eyes noticed his hulking figure bending over one of your shelves scanning the spines of your book collection, his magnificent butt was everything your eyes could see. This was the chance of a lifetime and you were absolutely not going to waste it. So you crept behind him on your tiptoes, being careful not to let out even a single breath, then you firmly grabbed his thighs and slammed your hips against his ass. At your so sudden touch, though, he stiffened and turned abruptly.

Falling on your butt, a stinging pain pulsed at your lip as you put your hand on your mouth and cried a single “Fuck-”.

    “Shit!” The man knelt beside you, now realizing what happened.

    “Gladio, what the fuck?” You glared at him and then looked at your fingers covered in blood. “Did you just split my lip?”

    “Shit, I'm sorry babe. Ya just scared the shit outta me and-”

    “So you split my lip?” You repeated after licking your wound, the taste of copper spreading to the tip of your tongue. “What the fuck, Gladio?”

    “Didn't mean to do that...”

His calloused hand grabbed the damp towel hanging on your shoulder and pressed it lightly on your mouth. But you snatched it from his grasp and all he could do was gaze at you apologetically.

    “I'm not one of your sparring partners, you know?” You muffled a rebuke behind the cloth. “I'm delicate, you know?”

    “Yeah, you're as delicate as a flower,” he snickered, “even though ya curse like a sailor.”

Sitting beside you with a thud, he pressed his chapped lips on your forehead.

    “There's something wrong in me cursing when my man elbows me right in the face?” You snarled, trying to push Gladio away to no avail. The tattooed man was too big and too strong to succumb to your struggle for freedom.

    “Well, if ya managed to survive one of my mighty elbow hits, you're not _that_ delicate. Ain't my fault ya got hurt, tho.”

    “What!?” You jolted up, with a now blood-stained towel in your hand. “It's yours and your butt's fault.”

    “My ass'?” He asked with amber eyes wide open, letting out a baffled laugh.

    “You were sticking out your finely chiseled butt, all clad in those gorgeous jeans. It was talking to me!”

    “Oh, and what did it have to say?” He asked, throwing you an amused smirk.

    “To dry hump you.”

Looking at your brows knitted in a serious yet annoyed expression, Gladio's shoulders began to shake when suddenly a hearty laugh made his chest rumble and a tear formed at the corner of his amber orbs.

    “If I knew you were going to get scared like a weak pussy and elbow me, I'd have thought about it twice.” You continued with an arrogant smirk. You knew you'd just hit him where it hurts.

Still with his arms around his stomach, Gladio finally stopped laughing just to glare wolfishly in your direction.

    “Who did you call _weak_?” 

Now realizing you might have teased him a bit too much, you tried to run for your life, but your giant boyfriend grabbed you as if you were a rag doll, then put you on his shoulder just to give your exposed ass a firm smack that echoed in the living room together with your squeaking and giggling.

    “Sorry, babe. Your ass was talkin' to me.”

 


End file.
